Technical Field
The following description relates to an image forming apparatus configured to electrophotographically form an image on a sheet, more particularly to one or more techniques for sheet conveyance control according to temperature inside the apparatus.
Related Art
It has been known that, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, owing to a higher temperature inside the apparatus, undesired problems are more likely to occur such as malfunctions caused due to deformation of resin components and a lowered level of printing quality due to melting of toner. Thus, for the image forming apparatus, such a technique has been known as to, when the temperature (hereinafter referred to as “in-apparatus temperature”) inside the apparatus exceeds a particular temperature, restrict a printing operation and perform a cooling operation to make the in-apparatus temperature lower.
For instance, an image forming apparatus has been known that includes a temperature sensor disposed at a ventilating duct of a cooling fan, and a temperature sensor disposed inside a fuser assembly. The image forming apparatus is configured to control a rotational speed of a fixing roller of the fuser assembly and a rotational speed of the cooling fan, based on signals output from the temperature sensors.